Phantom thief of the Varia
by ShiroTaichou
Summary: I don't know in which direction this story will go. Read the first few lines of part one if you want a little outline on what will happen. Story will be yaoi TsunaX?
1. The debut of the phantom thief

**This is a crossover between Harry Potter and KHR. The first chapters are concentrated mostly on KHR storyline (ring battle will be included but after that I don't know if I go along future arc or will write a own arc) after that the focus will be more on Harry Potter story line.**

"Where is he?" screamed an enraged police officer "I don't know" said another one when suddenly everything went black as a curtain fell on them. They heard a mocking laugh which only helped to anger them even more. "Well then gentlemen I very much enjoyed our little play date. I have what I came for. Better luck next time" said a young man while pocketing the night star, an expensive necklace with a dark blue sapphire surrounded by small diamonds and disappearing into the night. "Damn it all" screamed the first officer while crawling out from under the curtain "We will get you. One day we will get you you thrice damned thief"

The young thief appeared to be around seventeen had long violet hair and violet eyes. He wore a high-collared black shirt and black trousers. He wasn't a normal thief but the infamous thief Dark Mousy or better known through his moniker, Phantom Thief Dark.

"It's time to return to italy. Mammon should be able to get several million for this little bauble" He ran into an alley and ten seconds later he slowly walked back into his hotel disguised as an elderly man. Several police cars passed him still searching for him.

 **2 days later in italy**

Dark Mousy currently disguised as a thirty year old man with black hair and blue eyes arrived in Rome. While walking to his car he saw someone that made him smile cruelly. He stopped and began to followed the man to a less crowded area and confronted him.

"Hello long time no see" "Who are you and what do you want" asked the man confused. "Well I guess I can't expect you to remember me but I am clearly remembering you and I have longed to see you again, Ottavio"

The man, now known as Ottavio, paled drastically. Dark Mousy smirked "Did you really think that we will let you get away with what you have done. You should have known better than to betray the Varia you filthy little traitor"

Ottavio regained some of his confidence back and said "You really think that you can kill me. If you remember me you should also remember that I was the second in command and since I can't remember you you must be some pathetic weak underling I never bother to get to know"

"Wrong I am the cloud guardian and the second strongest Varia member. Now Ottavio time to die"

 **7 hours later in Varia HQ**

Dark in his usual appearance (violet hair and eyes) walked through the headquarters into Xanxus office. Inside the office were the other core members of the Varia. First was Xanxus the leader of the Varia , the next was Squalo the rain guardian followed by Mammon the mist guardian, Lussuria the sun guardian, Levi the lightning guardian and Belphegor the storm guardian.

"Dark you are finally back what took you so long we awaited you hours ago. Time is money and I hate wasting money" said Mammon "I am sorry about that but I met an old friend and I couldn't help myself but greet him perhaps you remember him. It was Ottavio" said Dark. Hearing that name only enraged Xanxus "WHAT WHERE IS THAT FILTHY PIECE OF SHIT"

"In several different places. Some of him are in the fountain near the marketplace in Rome, some of him are in the cold storage room of a slaughterhouse and the rest is still in the alley where I killed him at least when no one found him already"

"Good work brat" said Xanxus and laughed. Dark smirked and tossed something to Mammon. He/She/It (no seriously what is his/her gender but since there is a lack of strong females Mammon will be female) caught it and was surprised. "You was actually able to get the night star" she said "Please don't insult my talents. It was actually far easier than some other of my targets"

"You really love to steal things" "If you are complaining about that than give me the night star back and I will return it" said Dark "NOOOO" Mammon nearly screamed and hold it against herself protectively.

"I thought so besides stealing sounds so horrible I prefer the term borrowing it with the sincere intention to never return it" said Dark. Xanxus snorted "Alright brat. The time has come you know what to do right?" "Of course. See you in about a month"

 **3 days later in Namimori**

"Ok listen class" said Nezu Dohachiro the science teacher of Tsuna's class "You get a new classmate. Come in" he shouted the last two words towards the door. The door opened and revealed a boy who stood at about 157cm. He had blood-red hair and ruby eyes and wore the standard school uniform.

He walked in front of the class and bowed "Good morning everyone my name is Daisuke Niwa it is a pleasure to meet all of you" "Niwa-kun please sit down behind Sawada-kun after that everyone will introduce themselves so that you will know who is who" Nezu said while pointing at a brown-haired boy "Hai sensei" Nezu waited until Daisuke sat down and all introduced themselves. "Good. Now let us begin"

 **During break in the school yard**

Tsuna and his friends surrounded Daisuke in order to get to know him "So Daisuke can you tell something about you" asked Takeshi smiling "What do you want to know?" "Where did you come from? Why did you change school? What are your hobbies? You know the usual"

"Lets see. I came from Osaka and I was forced to change school since my guardian has some work to do here. My hobbies hmmm well I like to practice every form of martial arts" "You practice martial arts? YOU ARE EXTREME" screamed Ryohei. "Stop screaming stupid turf top" said Gokudera. "I am sorry to say that Daisuke but you don't look like you practice martial arts. You look rather..." answered Takeshi while trying to find the correct word.

"Yeah yeah I know but you shouldn't underestimate me there is more to me than you can see" said Daisuke. "May I ask a question?" "Go ahead" "Every school has unwritten rules which unwritten school rules has Namimori" "There is actually only one" said Tsuna "NEVER EVER piss

Hibari-san off" "Who is Hibari?"

"He is the Disciplinary Committee Leader and sees everyone as herbivores and uses his tonfas to bite us to death as he called it" answered Takeshi "Ok and how exactly do I avoid being bitten to death?" "Follow the school rules. Don't crowd too much and don't disturb the peace in Namimori"

"He sounds like a lovely guy. What do you guys do for fun?" "We play mafia" answered Takeshi cheerfully. "You play mafia?" asked Daisuke incredulous "Yes Tsuna is our boss and we do all kind of stuff" replied Takeshi immediately "Yes Sawada has an EXTREME baby who is EXTREME"

"What kind of stuff do you do as a mafia" "One time we were on the baseball field and we so ahhh the balls come flying to us and we do chaaa and the balls go whoooooosh KABOOM" explained Takeshi while making different poses to help explain it.

Daisuke looked absolutely confused "Can someone please translate what he just said I didn't understand a single thing" "What the baseball idiot tried to explain is that we modify a few balls so that they will explode so that they will be like bombs" said Gokudera "Sounds like fun can I join" asked Daisuke "Sure the more the merrier" answered Takeshi.

Tsuna was freaking out 'This can't be happening. Now I don't even need Reborn to make my mafia family grow. And when he really practice martial arts Reborn will be probably thrilled that he joined my family. Why me'

"So what are we going to do after school" asked Ryohei "Hopefully something EXTREME" "Herbivores you are disturbing the peace of Namimori" said an annoyed voice behind them, a voice who undeniably belonged to the demon prefect Kyoya Hibari "For that I will bite you all to death" he said and rushed in his tonfas raised.

 **Several minutes before**

Kyoya searched the entire school yard for one purpose only. He heard about a new kid and it was his responsibility to make sure that the kid knew the rules and there is only way to make sure that he will follow the rules. The new kid must be bitten to death.

After some minutes searching he found him surrounded by that annoying group of herbivores with that interesting carnivore baby. He walked towards the group with the intention to bite the new kid to death but then something happened that changed his intention. One of the herbivores screamed and disturbed the peace of Namimori. Now he had no choice but to bite ALL of them to death.

When he arrived at the group he said annoyed "Herbivores you are disturbing the peace of Namimori. For that I will bite you all to death" He raised his tonfas and rushed towards Daisuke.

What happened next surprised everyone Daisuke managed to block Kyoya. Kyoya scowled 'How dare that herbivore stop me from biting him to death' he raised his other tonfa to hit Daisuke but he avoided the hit.

 **Meanwhile in a tree**

Reborn watched the new kid and how he interacted with Tsuna. He was curious about him, he could feel his flame. It was still latent but he has definitely mist flames. With a bit training he could awaken his flames and from the feel of it he had the potential to be a powerful mist.

Reborn scoffed as he heard Daisuke saying he practice martial arts. He didn't believe him since all mist users he met were physically lacking the only exception so far was Mukuro and even he wasn't that great in physical aspects.

He saw Kyoya who had an annoyed expression nearing them 'Now things getting truly interesting'

Reborns own expression change very quick into one of pure glee. That new kid Daisuke was able to match the feared demon prefect in power and skill.

He would deny it for the rest of his life and even for his next life but he squealed. Yes Reborn the infamous hitman squealed. His protege hit a gold mine screw it he hit a diamond mine. He managed to get a powerful mist for his family. A mist with physical abilities normally reserved for suns or clouds and he did it all without his help.

 **Back with the group**

Kyoya annoyance quickly changed into one of joy. That kid wasn't a herbivore like he first thought but he wasn't a carnivore either 'yet' he added as an afterthought. Kyoya managed to overpower Daisuke and get a good hit which threw Daisuke to the ground "Never disturb the peace again or I will bite you to death omnivore" said Kyoya and walked away.

Tsuna and the others gaped. "Wow you didn't lie when you said there is more about you than what we can see" said Takeshi "Indeed" replied Daisuke and smiled. Tsuna sighed and paled as he saw Reborn in the tree 'OH crap Reborn saw everything. There is NO WAY that he let Daisuke go now. WHY ME' he screamed internally.


	2. Daisuke Niwa

**Angeldunn1993: This story is a HP/KHR crossover I just needed a character for the Varia cloud guardian. Dark Mousy is a perfect fit for this position especially with what I planned later on and since I like DN Angel I used him and did not create a own character for it.**

* * *

Reborn jumped out of the tree on Tsuna's shoulder "Ciaossu" he greeted them. "Who is that?" asked Daisuke surprised. "That is" said Tsuna but was interrupted by Reborn "I'm Reborn. I'm the world's strongest hitman. I'm here to train my No Good Student into a respectable mafia don of the strongest mafia" "Of course you are" replied Daisuke in a baby-like voice and patted him on his head.

Tsuna looked horrified at Daisuke 'He didn't really pat Reborn on his head'. Reborn jumped from Tsuna's shoulder and kicked Daisuke hard against his head who fell on his back. The fake-baby landed on Daisuke's stomach and aimed Leon, now transformed into his usual gun, between his eyes "Being Tsuna's friend doesn't mean you should act as stupid as he does. It's rather annoying"

"What the hell. What kind of freak baby is he" Daisuke asked perplexed "I'm no baby. As I said I'm the world's strongest hitman" said Reborn and jumped back on Tsuna's shoulder "And since you joined Tsuna's family I will train you to become a powerful guardian once you have awaken your true potential"

"Is he actual being serious" asked Daisuke still perplexed "Unfortunately he is" answered Tsuna with a whining undertone "and since he now declared you my newest addition to my family he will let you no choice in that matter. Just like I had no choice" "Quit being stupid I didn't do anything to add him to your family. You did it all on your own. You are not as useless as I thought. By adding such a young man into your family who will become perhaps even more powerful than Kyoya all on your own you actually managed to impressed me a very very very tiny little bit"

Takeshi laughed at Daisuke's expression "This is going to be fun" Daisuke looked incredulous between Takeshi and Tsuna and Reborn. He stood up and whispered into Tsuna's ear "This is no joke right? Takeshi think of it as a game but this is serious right?" "It is" answered Tsuna dejected "and I don't want to be part of the mafia" Tsuna whined "but Reborn is stubborn on it. He always put us and especially me in dangerous situations. I'm sorry that you are dragged into this mess"

"Are you joking?" asked Daisuke and laughed "I always hoped that some crazy shit like this is going to happen" "WHAT. Are you serious?" Tsuna nearly shouted "Of course I am. My life up until now was total dull and boring. Why do you think I practice so many different martial arts. I did it to get a least some excitement. To say it in words a very wise man used just a minute ago. This is going to be fun. So what are we going to do boss" said Daisuke and grinned.

'I'm dreaming. This is just a terrible nightmare' Tsuna thought "After school you will go with Tsuna to his house because I want to test you so I know what you are capable off. I know that you can make Kyoya to actually fight you but I want to know everything" explained Reborn "Don't worry" said Takeshi "It will be a just simple test which will be more fun than anything. You are already in Tsuna's mafia everyone had to take some test to make it more real. It will be more a fun game than a test"

'I don't know what is worse. Takeshi who still think this is all a game or Daisuke who knows this is serious and actually wants to have to deal with all this mafia stuff. Why is this happening to me. My life far so much more easier before Reborn came'

 **After school**

"Since Daisuke will be tested today I see you two tomorrow" said Takeshi to Daisuke and Tsuna and dragged Gokudera away "Hey let go stupid baseball idiot" he shouted. Tsuna and Daisuke slowly made their way to Tsuna's home "You should prepare for nearly everything Daisuke. Reborn probably prepared something insane for you" said Tsuna with a depressed aura around him "Cheer up Tsuna. I mean you get to be a mafia don. If I were you I would be thrilled"

"But I don't want to be a mafia don. I don't want to deal with the mafia at all. I only want a normal life" argued Tsuna "If I remember correctly you said Reborn is set on making you a don so why do you fight it if he is as stubborn as you said" "Easy because if I try to fight it he will eventually just disappear but if I accept it he will most likely do something that make the previous training look like nothing"

"Perhaps you are right but think of all the benefits you will get when you are a mafia don and who knows maybe you will enjoy it" "I doubt it. Besides I am called No Good Tsuna for a reason. I am bad at everything so how can I ever be a mafia don" "So you want to be a mafia don but are afraid to fail at it?" concluded Daisuke "What NO. Well maybe. I don't really know but in the mafia one mistake could cost you your life" "Stop worrying. If you think you will fail at everything you will definitive fail. Believe in yourself and you will see that you can do far more than you think" "You really think so" "Yes" "Thanks for believing in me" said Tsuna and smiled.

 **Nearby**

Reborn smirked 'that kid is really something special and it is really good to know that Tsuna isn't completely against the idea of leading the Vongola as he always claims to be'. With that though he disappeared.

 **Back with Tsuna and Daisuke**

"By the way. How is it possible that this baby is the strongest hitman I mean HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE" "To tell you the truth. No idea. If I had to guess it's some kind of poison or drug that gave him the body of a baby. I mean who would expect a baby to be a killer. No one will ever suspect a baby capable of a well planned murder. I mean just look at Takeshi he doesn't suspect a single thing despite seeing Reborn doing stuff NO baby is capable of doing"

"You're probably right. So am I the only one that knows that this is no game" "No Gokudera is born into a mafia and is here due to Reborn and Hibari knows there is more to Reborn but I do not know how much he knows and since I am not suicidal I have never asked him"

 **5 minutes later**

Tsuna arrived with Daisuke at his house and opened the door. A small battering ram came at them. Daisuke was lucky enough to evade it but Tsuna got hit in his face. He flew some meters back and landed on his ass. "OUCH" he cried out loud. Reborn came into view "Good evading skill Daisuke" he said approvingly "Tsuna you on the other hand need to do better"

"He sure uses rough methods. Everything alright Tsuna" asked Daisuke and helped him up "Thanks. Everything is fine" answered Tsuna while glaring at Reborn "Why the heck did you do that" Reborn just smiled and said "A good boss should always expect an attack since he will make many enemies who want revenge. That battering ram could have easily been a bullet which would have killed you but since waiting behind a door and hoping their target is the next person opening the door is one of the most stupidest ways to try to kill someone it doesn't really matter since no one will ever use it"

"Then why the hell did you do it" asked an upset Tsuna "Three reasons" answered Reborn and holding up three fingers "The first reason is to make sure you understand that as a boss you should always expect an attack. Second I wanted to test your and Daisuke's evading skills and then of course there is the most important reason" "and what is the third reason" asked Daisuke curious "I did it for my own amusement" said Reborn cheerfully and walked into the kitchen.

"Sometimes I really hate him" said Tsuna and sighed "Let's go inside mum has probably lunch ready" Daisuke followed Tsuna into the house. Inside the kitchen he saw Mrs Sawada "There you are Tsuna. Lunch is ready. Ohh and who are you young man" she said after seeing Daisuke "Hello Mrs Sawada. My name is Daisuke Niwa. I'm the new classmate of Tsuna and he" "He invited you over lunch" she interrupted him "No problem I always make more than enough and forget about this Mrs Sawada just call me Nana or mama everyone here does" she said while pointing towards the kitchen table where three people are sitting.

The first was Reborn. The second was a kid around Reborn's height. He had an afro and wore an outfit that hides his complete body and consist of a cowhide pattern with tail. The last one was a kid around the age of nine with short brown hair and brown eyes. "These are Reborn, Lambo and Fuuta" Nana said while pointing at each one.

"HAHA a new underling for the great Lambo" Daisuke quickly turned to Tsuna "Is he" he asked pointing between Reborn and Lambo. Tsuna realizing what he wants to know answered "No he isn't like Reborn far from it" During that time Fuuta's eyes turned glassy and images of stars appeared in them, the whole house began to shake. Reborn seeing it paid close attention "Daisuke Niwa is ranked three as martial arts specialists under the age of twenty" Daisuke turned to Fuuta confusion clear on his face "He ranked one of nobility who doesn't hold their social position over other for no reason and he is ranked number one of people you don't want as an enemy in five years"

Fuuta's eyes became clear and he blinked "Excuse me I must write that down" he said and disappeared 'He is truly an interesting one. I should contact CEDEF to find out more about him' Reborn thought 'Ranked one of people you don't want as an enemy. He is scarier than Hibari' thought Tsuna terrified 'but what does he mean with nobility?'

"What just happened" Daisuke asked Tsuna "That was Ranking Fuuta. He is capable of ranking any person he sees. You have an really impressive ranking" answered Reborn "Thanks I guess" "Though I am curious what does he meant with nobility?" "Well the House of Niwa is an ancient and noble house but in this mundane world it basically means nothing. We don't have any power in the government or so. We have only bragging rights for being the last remaining house from the time of feudal Japan. That and a lot of money. It's only like a honorary title nothing more"

 **Meanwhile somewhere else**

"Is everything ready?" "Yes we only need to wait for the right time and then we will show these Vongola rats who is truly the mightiest mafia" "Indeed the information we got from Ottavio were very useful. I hope the heir of the first will defeat Xanxus wrath this will make everything so much easier"


	3. Varia's cloud overwhelming power

**Three weeks later**

Reborn frowned as he read the report on Daisuke CEDEF provided. He seemed to be like an ordinary guy, ridiculously rich, but ordinary and yet there is something amiss about him. He didn't know why but he knew that Daisuke was hiding something, something big. His instincts told him that and his instincts were never wrong not a single time. The question is what was he hiding. One can't be too cautious when it comes to one of the heirs of the Vongola especially considering what happened to the other heirs.

Daisuke really got along with the others especially with Tsuna. Due to Daisuke's encouragement and help Tsuna improved a lot. He wasn't as clumsy and useless as before. Tsuna was actually capable of fighting without the help of his flames. While he lost every fight with Daisuke who seemed to be not even trying and would most likely beaten to a bloody pulp in a real fight it was an enormous improvement.

Even his school work improved apart from mathematics. Tsuna still royally sucked at it and nothing Daisuke tried seemed to work at least Yamamoto got better with it. But even with all his help he still had doubts about him. Everything about Daisuke seemed perfect, too perfect.

A physical powerful mist with a near unparalleled intelligence just popped up in the same town

where he was training the next boss of the Vongola who found out about the mafia training and accepted it instantly. While it was theoretically possible to happen the actual chance of it happens was slim to none.

This wasn't the only thing he was concerned about just yesterday every Varia officer simply vanished without leaving any trace and the Ninth completely lock down the mansion and refused any contact to the outside. He just knew that something was going to happen soon and it will be something that he wasn't going to like.

 **Another Three weeks later**

In most cases Reborn absolutely liked when he was right and he was always right. But sometimes in a tiny few cases he hated when we was right. This was such a case. He knew something terrible was going to happen and he was right again.

The Varia suddenly appeared and challenged Tsuna and his guardians to a ring fight in order to determine who is going to be the Tenth boss of the Vongola. The thing he was concerned about was that Xanxus showed a letter written by the Ninth in which he actually ordered this fight.

Reborn knew that Timoteo would never willingly ordered this stupid fight since Timoteo ordered him to train Tsuna so that he will become the next Vongola boss so how the hell did the Varia managed to obtain such an order from him. This order can't be a fake too since it had his flame seal.

Five of the ring fights already happened Tsuna's side won the sun and mist fight and barely managed to win the rain fight. Xanxus won lightning and storm. He didn't really like some choices of Tsuna's guardians such as his mist and lightning. Mukuro was too hateful when it came to the mafia and he prefers someone like Daisuke as his guardian but there was still something that made him vary of him. And when it comes to Tsuna's lightning that Bovino brat is far too young to be a guardian despite his ten years bazooka.

In a few minutes was the fight for the cloud ring and the cloud guardian of the Varia gave him a real unpleasant feeling. Reborn thought that with his power Kyoya would easily win the cloud fight but ever since he met the mysterious guardian of the Vongola he wasn't too sure. He never saw his face since the cloud officer was always cloaked but all of his senses screamed DANGER it was even worse than Xanxus.

Tsuna was nervous more nervous than every fight prior to this. He can't put his finger on why he was so more nervous than before because he was very confident that Hibari could easily win the fight but he has an uneasy feeling about Varia's cloud. He really wished that he had Daisuke on his site since he always managed to calm him down but unfortunately he fell fill this morning and has high fever and therefore wasn't able to come here tonight.

The Cervello appeared "The fight for the Cloud ring starts in 15 minutes. Guardians prepare yourself" Kyoya was no where in sight but Varia's cloud stepped forward and removed his cloak. Reborn was shocked at the person he saw. It was a young men with long violet hair and violet eyes. He wore a high-collared black shirt and black trousers and wore a smirk on his face. "Impossible. That is Dark Mousy" he said.

"Reborn? You seem to know him who is he?" asked Tsuna "Yes he is rather famous or should I say infamous" "Really?" "Yes nearly everybody in the underworld have heard him. He is the most famous thief in the world. He already stole numerous artefacts in Europe and America" "So? He is a little thief nothing to be afraid of" said Gokudera testily.

"Don't be stupid you idiot and let me finish" replied Reborn annoyed "It' isn't the fact that he steals artefacts all over the world. It is something different that make him stand out. Before he starts to steal an artefact he always gives a warning several days in advance so they have enough time to put countless traps and security measures around the thing he wants to steal and yet they failed every time to protect the artefacts. He also is capable of imitating nearly everybody perfectly. No one was ever able to catch him even if it was for a mere second. There were times when he was surrounded by several police officers but he always managed to knock them out and escape. All this gave him the moniker of Phantom Thief Dark"

"I get it he is most likely the best thief in the world but is he truly a threat against Hibari. I mean it is Hibari we are talking about and this Dark is a thief which means he is better with evading conflicts not fighting them" said Tsuna "Under normal circumstances you are absolutely right Tsuna" said Reborn "but you missed two vital points. Dark Mousy is a cloud and clouds are always strong fighters and more importantly he is an officer of the Varia and they are the best assassins in the world"

Tsuna gulped nervously "So that means he is very dangerous and perhaps the strongest of Xanxus gurdians" "Correct Tsuna. I suspect he is as dangerous and strong as Xanxus if not his equal" replied Reborn "He is really that powerful" asked Takeshi concerned "Yes I have observed the Varia during the fights. Xanxus treats all of other of his guardians as mere subordinates but he treats Dark with respect"

Tsuna and his friends exchanged uneasy looks of concern. Up until now all of them thought that Hibari would easily win the cloud fight but hearing all of that now. Dark Mousy smirked only grew as he heard what Reborn revealed about him "Where is your guardian you pathetic weakling" he asked Tsuna "I hope he isn't hiding because I have waited so long to play a little and I would hate to destroy this town in order to vent my displeasure"

"Don't be so disrespectful to the tenth" yelled Gokudera angrily "Disrespect? Please enlighten me where I showed any disrespect towards Xanxus" replied Dark nonchalantly "I didn't talked about that bastard" yelled Gokudera but he instantly knew he made a mistake because a immense pressure made itself know, source of that pressure was no other than Dark Mousy.

Mousy's entire frame was covered with thick purple Dying Will Flames and had an eerie glow in his eyes which seemed not from this world. The pressure intensified and cracks started to form where he stood. "HOW DARE YOU YOU INSIGNIFICANT WORM" he thundered "HOW DARE YOU TO INSULT XANXUS IN FRONT OF ME"

"If it weren't for this contract I would show you what I do to fools who are stupid enough to insult the next leader of the Vongola" he said in a calmer tone "but don't worry" he continued and his tone turned sinister "fortunately after the ring fights are over I have more than enough time to introduce you to my toys. They never failed to make even the toughest men beg to die and the best part is I obtained some new toys and you and your pathetic sky will be the first ones who get to know the pleasure of them. So don't worry I promise you I will make you scream and make you suffer for a very long time before I allow you the sweet mercy of death" he finished with a cruel smirk.

Tsuna and his friends shivered at the tone and smirk. Even Reborn sent Dark's tone cold shivers up and down his spine. This was the moment Kyoya appeared "Let's get this over with" he said "There is someone very eager to get humiliated" replied Dark.

The Cervello stepped forward "Now that the second guardian appeared let us explain the rules for this fight" said the first one "As you can see next to us is a big area surrounded by a high fence. As soon as the two guardians are in the cage the generator on the other site will turn the fence into a one million Volt death trap" ended the second one.

"WHAT" shouted Tsuna "This will show us if the two participants are capable of fulfilling their role as cloud guardians since the cage will play the role of the confines of their sky" continued the first one while ignoring Tsuna's outburst "but that is not all" "on top of the fences are numerous self-firing machine guns which will automatically start to fire when you come to close" "this will further insure that the two clouds are capable to move freely around in their sky despite the limitations they are forced to endure" "After all a cloud is free and no matter the situation they should never bend to the will of others. A cloud who isn't capable of moving freely and let himself be controlled by the whims of others is worthless" "Last but not least the entire field is riddled with many explosives which will detonated by the slightest contact"

"That is insane. No one can survive such conditions. I wont allow it" screamed Tsuna concerned and tried to interfere but was stopped by the Cervello "Tsunayoshi Sawada this is our last warning. You already interfered with the lightning battle. If you dare to interfere one more time we will disqualify you"

"That's it? These are all the traps you installed. I confess that I am disappointed I expected more than such puny gimmicks" Dark said annoyed and stepped into the cage. Kyoya just glared and followed.

"That's it? Did he truly complain about the lack of traps? Is he insane?" wondered Tsuna "You forgot something. He avoided traps like these for years now and they were most likely far more dangerous than these few traps. For him it will be as if they were not even there" answered Reborn glumly. "But Hibari can win this battle right?" asked Takeshi "We will see" was Reborn's response.

One of the Cervello cleared her throat "The Battle for the cloud ring will now begin"

As soon as she finished Kyoya readied his tonfas and said "For destroying school property and crowding I can finally bite you to death". He ran at Dark without setting off any explosives and attacked him. Dark put his hands in his pockets and dodged with a bored expression on his face "Come on" he said "Try harder otherwise you will never land even a single hit"

No matter how hard Kyoya tried he didn't managed to land even one hit. It infuriated Kyoya and Dark's constant mockery comments about his skill infuriated him even more. After ten minutes of trying to hit his opponent evading the explosives Dark constantly triggered and escaping the gun fire when he was too close Kyoya was covered in sweat and pants heavily.

Dark, on the other hand, didn't even look out of breath "That's it? That is the best you have to offer. You are a really pathetic cloud but truthfully I hadn't expected more from you after all your sky is nothing more than a pathetic worthless weakling and a worthless sky has worthless guardians. The Boss of the Vongola must be the best of the best to ensure the safety of his family while eliminating all threats who are stupid enough to endanger them. That fool Timoteo is such an example he is a weak fool. That is the reason why Xanxus will be the next Boss of the Vongola. He will make sure to protect his entire family from threats. Your sky on the other hand is the reason why you are currently in this situation because he is weak because he can't protect all of his family"

"I don't care about such stupid things all I care about is biting you to death" Kyoya gritted out and attacked Dark. He simply dodged and knocked him unconscious. "That will be that" he said took the half-ring of Kyoya joined the halves together and put the ring on "Winner of the cloud battle is Dark Mousy. Tomorrow at the same time will the last battle begin. All guardians are required to come that is all" said a Cervello and deactivated the electric fences.

Tsuna's site was stunned into silence. They couldn't comprehend that the demon prefect was beaten that effortlessly. Two people were deeply in thought. The first one was Tsuna 'Is what he said true? Am I truly too weak? Am I too weak to protect my friends and family? Is it my fault that my friends are suffering?' These and more doubts started to overflow Tsuna's mind. Reborn scowled 'Could it possible be that...'


	4. The truth about the Varia's attack

**Next day**

The battle for the sky ring was already underway. All guardians were forced to participate but they were injected a fast acting poison which made it nearly impossible for them to move, only with the use of their respective rings can they get an antidote.

Some guardians were able to obtain their rings such as Levi and Belphegor due to Xanxus help and Kyoya due to this own refusal to bow down to some poison. All three fought and tried to help the other guardians to get the antidote.

Meanwhile Tsuna and Xanxus were facing off and Xanus had the upper hand but Tsuna had an ace he knew the secret technique of the first boss of the Vongola, the famed Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition. Due to this technique Tsuna was able to freeze Xanxus hands.

Xanxus growled angrily "Impossible how is it that this worthless piece of shit knows the secret technique of the first" "Xanxus please let us end it here. If you continue to fight the scars you got from the Ninth will only grow worse" "I REFUSE. I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT SOME WORTHLESS WEAK FOOL WILL BECOME THE TENTH" he screamed and ran towards Tsuna.

Tsuna didn't said anything he just looked sad at Xanus and evaded his frozen fists. After some more failed attacks on Xanxus side Tsuna retaliated and boxed him in the stomach. "You little. I will kill you for that" growled Xanxus.

Tsuna slowly advanced on Xanxus. Reborn, Colonello, Dr Shamal and Dino were tense for in a few seconds the battle would finally end. Reborn's student slowly rose his hands to use the secret technique to fully freeze Xanxus. The four spectators grew even tenser when they saw that there were mere centimetres until Tsuna touched him but before he could touch him something happened.

Tsuna felt a powerful kick against his site and flew painfully against the school wall. Everyone on Tsuna's side was shocked. On the place Tsuna occupied mere seconds before were none other than Dark Mousy. Dr Shamal stammered "B...but h...how Kyoya has the ring so he never got his antidote so how"

"You but how" asked Tsuna bewildered "You were poisoned so how are you able to move." Dark smirked "Oh please did you actually believe, I mean are you truly naïve enough to think that such primitive mixtures could harm me. I merely waited for the right moment to appear and since you were about to freeze my sky I thought it was a good time to stop playing possum"

"That can't be fair" shouted Dino "I mean Tsuna is totally exhausted and that Dark guy hasn't fought yet" "I am afraid this is fair Dino. You forget this is the fight of the entire sky. It would still be considered fair when all the other guardians of Xanxus would appear and attack Tsuna together" replied Reborn worried for his student.

"So let get ready for round two. I show you the full power of the Angel of Death" said Dark while dark feathers started to grow on his back at a fast rate until they formed into two black wings "I am going to enjoy this. I will show you the true meaning of despair" with that being said after two strong wing beats Dark was high in the air.

He picked a feather out of his wings and pointed it at Tsuna. A purple flame engulfed the feather and soon enough he threw it towards Tsuna. As soon as he threw the feather it began to multiply countless times. Tsuna's eyes widened and tried to escape through the use of his flames, he managed it, barely.

"Not bad for a pathetic fool like you but do you really believe that you can defeat me. I mean look at you you haven't much power left" said Dark "Any way let us cut this fight short. I must start collecting my new playthings before Viper gets his dainty little hands on them. He will break them rather quickly and I want the pleasure myself"

Dark flew of "NO" Tsuna shouted and intercepted Dark "I will not allow you to harm my friends any longer"

Dark flew a few metres back "friends?" he asked amused and laughed. "What is so funny about that" asked Tsuna "The funny thing is that you think that you actually have friends you fool" "They are my friends" "Oh really?" Dark replied "Do you mean Kyoya? Well he doesn't care about you he is only pissed that his precious school was damaged. Ryohei? Takeshi? They were dragged into this. They maybe were your friends but do you really believe that they are your friends now? After all it is your fault that they are forced to fight for their lives. That girl Chrome? Well you hardly know her. That brat Lambo? If you need a five year old as a friend than you are more pathetic than I previously thought. And Gokudera? He doesn't care about you either. He always called you tenth or boss right? But he never called you by your name even once. He only cared about being the right hand of Vongola Decimo"

"NO. That is not true. You are lying" said Tsuna but his tone indicated that he wasn't truly convinced about that. "No I just tell you the truth. No one cares about you. Not even your own parents care about you. You saw your father two weeks perhaps three weeks in your entire life and half of that time was only due to this ring fight even your own mother doesn't care about you. I mean she always ignores every injury you have no matter how obvious they are"

"NO NO NO" screamed Tsuna and whispered "You are lying" "I am not lying and deep down you know that I'm telling the truth" replied Dark "D...Daisuke he" whimpered Tsuna "Daisuke?" repeated Dark and smirked cruelly "You poor deluded fool. I can assure you that Daisuke was never your friend not even a single second. You must probably ask yourself how does he know that. He helped me in school, he always encouraged and supported me and he even helped me train to fight without my flames so he must be my friend right?"

Tsuna starred at Dark with horror "no" he whispered "finally figured it out" replied Dark amused. Dark's entire figure started to change. He shrank a little bit, his lilac hair grew a little bit back and turned red and his eyes turned ruby red. Dark Mousy revealed himself to be no other than Daisuke Niwa. "Long time no see Tsuna" he smirked.

Colonello and the others starred in horror at Daisuke. They were too shocked to do something. Reborn on the other hand looked at Daisuke and wasn't surprised 'I knew it but the question is why do they...' he looked at Squalo on the other side of the cage who didn't had to fight since the Cervello thought him dead and appeared as a hostage with Dino when the fight already started.

Tsuna didn't know what to do. He thought Daisuke was his friend he was always so nice and helpful he entrusted him with his dreams and fears for the future. He listened to him he didn't laughed at him for it but encouraged him and now he revealed himself as an enemy.

"As I said you have no friends and you are so easy to manipulate it is laughable" "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM TSUNA" screamed someone. Both Tsuna and Dark looked at the source of the voice only to find out it was Yamamoto "You are our friend Tsuna. If the others were here they would agree with me. Well Hibari probably will only grunt but I know him long enough to tell you that he consider you his friend even if he denies it. So don't listen to him"

Tsuna's eyes watered "Thank you" he whispered and smiled. "I kill you for that" Daisuke screamed enraged as he saw new determination in Tsuna's eyes. Before he could advance towards Yamamoto he was stopped by Tsuna "I wont allow you to harm Yamamoto" he said. "Then show me your desire to protect your family" "I will don't worry" "Oho. This is going to be fun" Dark said "I will grind your bones to dust"

Tsuna and Daisuke fought for nearly an hour. After that time a winner was determined. It was a badly injured Tsuna. Daisuke lay next to Xanxus defeated.

Dino cheered "Tsuna won. Served that bastard Daisuke right" "No Tsuna didn't won. Daisuke let him win" "What are you talking about" asked Dino confused "Think about it. Daisuke easily defeated Kyoya so how is it possible that he lost that badly against Tsuna who was already exhausted due to his fight against Xanxus. From what I observed I came to the conclusion that all this was just a test. The question is why" Squalo smiled "Very good as always Reborn. You are right all this is nothing more than a test. Xanxus has no desire to be the tenth boss he is more than satisfied being head of the Varia" "But tell us why did Daisuke said all this cruel things" asked Colonello "Because it became part of the test" "I believe I understand why. During this fight and the last Xanxus and Daisuke always mentioned the protection of their family. FAMILY not famiglia. So it is a test for Tsuna as what he see the ENTIRE Vongola. I believe it has to do with the Ninth" "Correct again Reborn" said Squalo "Is it because he froze Xanxus before you could attempted your coup" "We never tried a coup" snarled Squalo with fury "What? Then why..." "Listen and find out" he interrupted Reborn.

Xanxus helped Daisuke to get on his feet it was hard due to his frozen hands but he managed. "I refuse to lose" growled Daisuke "I wont allow that the tenth will be as weak and pathetic as Timoteo" he spat. All guardians had gathered behind their respective sky, everyone looked exhausted and ready to faint. Tsuna looked at him sadly and asked "Daisuke please tell me why. Why did you come here why did you befriend me and why did you all seem to hate the Ninth so much"

"Why we hate him. I tell you why we hate him. We hate him because he froze Xanxus eight years ago for no reason with the technique of the First. Due to his stupidity we lost our sky and I nearly died because of it" "What do you mean" Tsuna asked confused. "The former Cloud officer told that fool Timoteo that Xanxus planned a coup. One day after that Xanxus stormed into Timoteo office and with no warning what so ever he froze him. But he didn't stormed into his office because he wanted to overthrow him. NO. He simply was enraged that some fools managed to kill not one but TWO heirs already. One was even killed in the most pathetic and clicheed way possible. He was thrown into a river his feet stuck in concrete. No self respecting mafia would kill someone that way which means that a new family who had absolutely no idea how the underworld works killed a heir of the Vongola. During his entire time as Ninth the Vongola became slowly a mockery and Xanxus was enraged WE ALL WERE"

"But that wasn't the worst part. A bond with a sky is sacred and we all lost our sky that day. We all felt a deep loss but for me it was hell. Do you know why? The bond between a sky and his cloud is always the hardest to make and my bond with Xanxus wasn't even a week old at that time and I was seven at that time. Do you know what that means? At the age of seven I unlocked my flames and they were powerful enough to connect the Xanxus flames of wrath but at such a young age the flames are extreme unstable but they were still powerful enough. And now think about it what happened when such strong and unstable flames suddenly lost their sky? I tell you what happened. Since my flames lost their anchor they turned against me. The pain was unbearable I nearly went insane because of that. I survived only thanks to Viper. He invented a more powerful version of his chains he use to seal his full power. This chains forced my cloud flames into a dormant state"

"After I recovered we found out that I have secondary mist flames so Viper trained me in that. My ability to use the mist flames grew over the years no where near what Viper is capable off but powerful enough that I could be mistaken for a mist instead of a cloud. The Dying will flames are part of you, your inner power so to speak and since my mist flame grew stronger so did my cloud. Viper was forced to strengthen the seal thrice. After four and a half years Viper managed to free Xanxus without Timoteo knowing about it. I was on a mission at that time and since Xanxus was weak due to his imprisonment in that seal I didn't felt the return of my sky but as soon as I returned to our headquarter and entered the same room Xanxus was in hell broke out"

"While my cloud flames were dormant they felt the presence of their sky they blasted all chains away. Since my cloud flames were dormant they couldn't stabilize themselves and they longed for their sky. Xanxus sky flames who are more aggressive due to his flames of Wrath acted out since his flames knew that their cloud was young. Both flames tried to force to complete the bond to be full they compelled us to be as near to each other as possible. For half a year it was impossible for us to not be in a permanent physical contact if we didn't want to feel pain beyond your imagination. And no one could approach us our flames attacked any living thing that came in a twenty meters radius around us"

"They attacked anything and everything they deemed a threat to try to protect us and that nothing can disturb the stabilization of my flames and the bonding process of our flames. Even after our bonding was complete it was a slow process which was nearly as long until we were able to be in different places since they refused to leave other presence so soon after the bonding. A physical contact wasn't necessary any longer but we couldn't leave a room without the other. It was a hard, painful and difficult year for everyone. We were afraid to sleep because when we unintentionally moved during sleep and lost our physical contact the unbearable pain returned instantly and it happened several times. So do you understand WHY WE LOATH THAT PATHETIC BASTARD TIMOTEO" screamed Daisuke at the end.

Everyone was stunned into silence. Reborn looked horrified at Squalo nearly begging him to deny everything Daisuke just said. Squalo just stood there with a vacant look in his eyes.

Nobody moved for several minutes. At the end Tsuna was the one who broke the silence "From what you said I can understand why you loath him. I don't claim to understand the pain you all gone through but why did you all want to force us into this fight" "Because we refuse that the Tenth will be someone who cruelly harmed his family for no reason"

"Than please let us end this stupid fight. It took some time but I accepted that I belong to the Vongola no matter if I become the Tenth or not. No matter what happens I belong to the Vongola and therefore my guardians too. You are the Varia you too belong to the Vongola. From what Reborn told me that while there are conflicts within the Vongola in the end they always stand united. To me that sounds like a family only bigger. A family isn't supposed to always be nice to each other and to like everyone but they should never hurt each other. We are all family and I don't want to fight my family any longer but I can't allow you to hurt my friends any longer so please I beg of you let us find a peaceful way to settle this mess" said Tsuna.

Everyone was shocked on what Tsuna said but Reborn's expression changed quickly and smiled 'I'm proud of you Tsuna' he thought. "Tsunayoshi Sawada" Xanxus intoned "You have proven yourself to be the rightful and worthy future head of the Vongola. As such I Xanxus head of the Varia the independent assassination unit swear unwavering loyalty as long as you stay true to your convictions"

As soon as Xanxus swore his oath the cage opened and Reborn and the others rushed to the group.

"I don't understand" stated Tsuna confused "It was a test Tsuna" said Reborn as he approached "What? A test?" "Yes I figured it out the moment you were able to defeat Daisuke. No matter how strong you got there was no way you could have defeated Daisuke after your fight with Xanxus. I had some suspicions but at that time I was convinced that this was a test for you and how you handle this situation"

"What for suspicions?" asked Tsuna "Several in fact. First they always said family instead of famiglia. Second when Daisuke threw all the cruel things at you to try to psychically destroy you his eyes gave him away. I could clearly see that he doesn't want to say all of it that he wants to comfort you after he saw your devastated expression that he wants to say he doesn't mean any of it"

"Is that true Daisuke?" asked Tsuna hesitant and looked at him. But Daisuke looked away he couldn't bear looking at Tsuna his guilt was too great "Yes. I really didn't want to do it. I like you I really do but the Vongola and especially Xanxus was my first true family and I didn't want to lose all of it. Before I came to Namimori we already planned this entire fight but I wanted to get to know you. I wanted to know who you are. I just wanted more information about you. To have more knowledge if you are worthy of being Vongola Decimo or not. So I started to befriend you but I started to like you. Growing up in the mafia is hard because you didn't have a normal childhood. Being your friend gave me a somewhat normal life. Something about you made me feel free from all burdens so I grew fond of you. I liked being your friend but that exactly gave me a problem. I knew what would happen. I knew what I would have to do. I knew that through this fight I will betray your trust and friendship and I started to loath me for it. You probably hate me right know for this and I knew that after all this I didn't deserve your friendship but I want to thank you for the time where you allowed me your friendship. I will value it for the rest of my life" said Daisuke.

Daisuke expected several things but what happened next never crossed his mind. He was surprised as two arms surrounded him. He looked up and saw that Tsuna was hugging him "Tsuna? Why?" he asked perplex "Because I like you too" Tsuna replied with a small smile "and I don't want to lose you as a friend. You said you only came to find out if I was worthy enough to be the Decimo but that you actually start to like me despite what will happen. Besides I always knew that you were hiding something my intuition told me that much but after a few days my intuition told me I could trust you that shows me that you truly like me. While I still knew that you were hiding something I didn't want to push you, so I waited but I never expected that what you were hiding was this big. Nevertheless I still want to continue our friendship so let us forget the past few days" replied Tsuna in a calm and soothing tone.

Daisuke smiled softly and started to cry halfway through Tsuna's speech.


End file.
